never let me go
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: AU steroline stefan/caroline. Set after 4x03. Stefan and Caroline share a bond that quickly develops into a romantic relationship after falling victim to the infidelity of the people they trusted the most. Possible Caroline/Rebekah friendship; mentions of Delena, Stelena and Forwood
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **never let me go

**Pairing:** Stefan/Caroline; mentions of T/C; S/E; D/E and H/T (with a possible Caroline and Rebekah friendship)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence and sexual situations

**Author's note:** Set after 4x03. I was inspired to write this after reading **Brandicat**'s _Gloves and Visors_ (an X-men fanfic with a Rouge/Cyclops pairing). If you haven't read it I would highly suggest it. I loved it. I think this is my first time writing a bit more detailed smut. Hope you enjoy. I know I've started like two new fics but when the inspiration bug bites I have to write.

* * *

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me

But in the arms of the ocean delivered me

_**Never Let me Go**__, Florence + the Machine_

* * *

_Truth._

Someone once said the truth would set you free. Yet, she suddenly wished for the safe imprisonment of the lie she'd been living up until a few moments ago. Everything 'til now had been a _lie_. And some part of her hoped—_prayed_ that the boy who'd been the center of her world would take back everything he'd revealed. Deny that he'd ever do anything to cause such _anguish _within her heart.

At first she'd thought her ears were deceiving her. Or that he was simply being a douche and playing a cruel joke on her. But…the utter _regret _in his voice when he spoke was enough to tell her that he was being utterly serious. He'd cheated. Tyler had _cheated _on her.

A flood of different emotions washed over her. The first was confusion. _Why would he say something this hurtful? Was this because of Klaus' crush on her?_ Following though was denial. No, they were in love. She would _never _do anything to hurt the man and she was certain he'd felt the same way. But, his expression—on the verge of breakdown was enough to push her over the precipice of what had become her new reality. That was when a boiling _rage _coursed throughout her body, urging her to rip his heart out just as he'd done hers.

"_Caroline_…" The heartless bastard breathed out, a mixture of uncertainty and sorrow on his face. "I am _so _sorry. _Please_, say something…"

He reached a hand out, trying to offer some semblance of comfort. To hang on to whatever part of her he still held. He cringed as she recoiled from his touch as if it had burned her. The scent of salt hit him as a soft trail of tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He'd hurt her, in the worst way imaginable.

"_Don't touch me_." She snapped, taking a step back and giving herself the space she needed to collect herself. "Don't ever touch me again."

"I know I screwed up, Care," He began before a slap to the face effectively silenced him. His hand moved to the sharp pain of his cheek, fingers running along the plane of flesh that had just experienced the assault. _That _would leave a mark.

"You don't get call me that." The blond growled out, whipping away tears she refused to shed for him…even if he was the love of her life. No, not _was_; not anymore. "You gave up that right the moment you slept with her."

"Care—Caroline, I know I've hurt you," Tyler stammered, correcting himself before earning another slap from the furious girl, "And I'm sorry. I was an _idiot_—"

"A horny idiot who couldn't keep it in his pants," She interjected sharply, a hiss in her voice.

"—but I _love _you." He continued on, inching closer to her, pleading for some sort of emotional response utter than anger. "I love you so much Caroline and I will do whatever it takes to make this right."

"You want to make this right?" She inquired, taking a calculating step forward. Her eyes were ablaze with such fury that he had to resist the urge of flinch under her intense stare. He nodded profusely, an obvious hope radiating off him that whatever it was that she'd ask of him could mend what had already been broken beyond repair.

"Then you go back in time, back to before we were together…and you tell your past self to _leave me the hell alon_e."

"Care, can't we just ta—" His words were cut short as a sickening _snap _rang throughout the room. He crumbled to the ground at her feet, head turned at an angle it was not meant to be in.

A surge of hate and _betrayal_ brought her to her knees as she released the first outburst of pain that had been festering inside of her. She'd been holding it in until now…this feeling of _loss_. She had lost the love of her life to some she-wolf she'd never even met before. Again she had not been enough for someone. He'd needed _more, _even if it had been for only one night. And that tore her up inside. Caroline allowed a single tear to run along her pale cheek before pushing herself to her feet. She needed to get out of there, out of _his _house, before she did something she'd regret. Like take him back.

* * *

He knew something was wrong the moment came walking into first period history with an unnatural gloom surrounding her. His brow rose, noting the lack of _color_ in her wardrobe. If he knew anything about the girl it was that she had a penchant for pastel and floral print. Instead though, today she adorn Damon's habitual _black_. Her jeans were crisp and dark, as well as the elbow-length sleeved tee she wore. And her blond locks, which she usually kept down, were tied up in a messy bun that showed an obvious lack of effort on her part.

"What's wrong?" He inquired as she slid into her usual seat. He'd moved from his own regular spot to claim Elena's. The brunette wouldn't need it, seeing as how she'd left that morning to surprise Bonnie on her college visit up at Whitmore.

For a moment he'd thought the girl hadn't heard him or was doing her best to ignore him. But then her eyes flickered behind her, locking on his green orbs; an unfamiliar glint behind them. The usual light they'd once held had disappeared and that worried him more than anything.

"Nothing's wrong, Stef," She sighed, refusing to discuss the epic end to her epic love with the man who had his own relationship problems. It was enough that she'd promised to keep him from jumping off the deep end, but she was _not _going into uncharted territory with him if she didn't need to. _Which she didn't_. "Just feeling a bit dead today."

He tilted his head, eyeing her thoughtfully before speaking up. "You know, Care, you're a _terrible_ liar."

"Can we _not _talk about this here," She whispered harshly as their new teacher entered the room briskly, late as usual.

"Then when _can _we talk?" Stefan prodded gently, but firmly. The girl was his best friend. The only one he could trust at the moment to keep him sane. And if something was bothering her, then he wanted to know what it was. And kill it—metaphorically, of course.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Lunch. By the bleachers." She murmured under her breath as class commenced. It was low enough so that he, and only he, heard.

She felt his eyes on her though out the morning, the hairs at the nape of her neck standing on end being one indication. The other came for a group of girls she'd been talking to about another upcoming Mystic Falls social event—anything to get her mind off the asshole Tyler—when one of them informed her that she had her own personal shadow.

She didn't need to look behind her to know it was the Salvatore. Hell, Elena was out of town, what else did he have to do but pester her?

An hour later it was lunch time and she was silently hoping that Stefan would simply not show up. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her and Tyler's break up. But if she couldn't tell her best friend then who could she tell?

He showed up, punctual as usual; ready to hear whatever it was she had to say. At first she tried to deter the conversation from her and on to the topic of Elena's new found vampire lifestyle. That worked for all of three minutes.

"We're not here to talk about Elena," Stefan said with a knowing expression. "We're here to talk about you, Care and whatever it is that's bothering you."

She fidgeted under his watchful gaze, noting the worry lines forming at the peak of his forehead.

"Ty—I broke up with Tyler." She managed to get out before the first of her heart strings was pulled by the memory. A frown formed at the corner of Stefan's mouth as confusion set in. From what he knew Caroline and Tyler were happily in love. Why would the girl break up with the boy?

"Wha—_why_?" He asked incredulously. Tyler and Caroline had been _happy_. But something had changed that, if the girl standing before him ready to fall apart was any indication.

"Tyler…he cheated on me." Caroline cried out, no longer holding back the flood of tears or emotions that she'd been keeping bottled up inside of her since she learned of his infidelity.

Stefan went through a string of reactions. The first, and most obvious, was bewilderment. How could a man, who claimed to love someone, be unfaithful? The second was sympathy. It pained him to see the girl, who was usually so strong and vibrant, deteriorating before him. But the third and final one was the most prominent to him. _Anger_. He was angry for the girl and for the love she had lost. She had given all of herself to the Lockwood and had received only pain in return.

Stefan pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, allowing her to seek comfort in his warmth. His arms encompassed her shaking frame and he rested his chin on the crown of her head, muttering soothing words as he held her tight.

He hated seeing her like this. It did not fit the depiction of Caroline that he had in his mind as a cheerful young woman. She was usually so _strong_. But when she loved someone she gave them power over her; power to break her heart, simply with words.

"You'll be okay, Care." He cooed, stroking her back affectionately in the only way he knew how. She was easily breakable when it came to love. He knew that better than anyone. "You'll move on from this. Maybe not today, or tomorrow—"

She pushed away from him, giving him a skeptical look, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish." He murmured softly with a gentle stare. It was easy to get lost in his kind, green eyes when he looked at her like that. "What I mean is that this might seem like the most terrible thing in the world to you _now_, but it won't be forever and you'll be able to move on. You might never forgive Tyler or understand how he could do this to you, but it won't be as crippling."

He knew this to be an inevitable truth about immortality. Time healed all wounds, even the ones that were self-inflicted. He'd spent over a century doing his best to move on from the _sting _of losing Katherine—though she was never really his to begin with. And now he'd moved on to Elena, a girl who was the complete opposite of the woman who'd taken so much from him. More than he'd been willing to give.

"He was supposed to be my _epic _love." Caroline said despondently, expression downcast even with his words of wisdom. She couldn't think of the future when there was nobody to share it with now that her relationship with Tyler was over; and with no chance of revival.

"I know." The Salvatore said before pulling the girl back into his arms, hoping to console her in whatever way he could. He felt a twinge of sadness—_her sadness—_as tears soaked through his grey, cotton t-shirt. The girl was a wreck, running the risk of flipping the switch at any moment. Not that she knew much about it to begin with. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to stay the same bubbly, optimistic Caroline that he met only a year ago. "But I promise…I will be here for you…whenever you need me. No matter what."

* * *

She'd been distant since her return.

She was never quite able to meet his eye whenever they talked…if ever they had the time to do so. Her presence seemed that of a ghost, constantly disappearing on him without explanation. At first he brushed off this feeling that seemed to be eating away at him that something was not right with the girl. He'd like to think it was wishful thinking that she simply wanted space with the sudden transition her life was undergoing…that there was no possible way that his _suspicions_ could at all be reality.

So he distracted himself with helping Caroline deal with the shambles that her relationship with he-who-must-not-be-named, as she now referred to him. Stefan really didn't mind it though. It kept him from thinking about what the Gilbert girl could possibly be up to.

But it wasn't until he came home from a night of pool and burgers at the Grill with his best friend (only a few days since the return of Damon and Elena from Whitmore College) that he learned to truth. Or at least…stumbled upon it.

There they were, the two most important people in his life, _fucking_ in the middle of his sitting room. His brother, with his back to the entrance, was riding the brunette like she was an animal in heat, while she chanted his name in ecstasy. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach with ever hard thrust as bile rose to his throat.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Damon!" Elena exclaimed enthusiastically as the man pounded into her.

Stefan stood frozen in the entryway for a moment. It was _sick_, but in the back of his mind he knew this could happen. That the sweet, innocent Elena could fall for the charms and seduction his brother offered. He'd simply hoped she'd choose otherwise.

"_Elena? Damon?_" He breathed out, voice laced with disbelief. How could they do this to him?

Damon froze mid stroke, head slowly turning to peer over his shoulder in shock. He assumed it was for being caught.

"Stefan!" The girl who'd stepped on their love gasped, urgently pushing away from her partner. "This isn't what it looks like!"

_This isn't what it looks like_—did she think he was completely oblivious? His lips set in a thin line as he stared between the two. He was sure his eyes were casting the same emotion that Caroline's had when Tyler confessed of his infidelity. Well, at least she didn't have to experience the show of it firsthand.

"Stefan, I—" Damon began before being cut off by an exasperated Elena.

"I am so sorry, Stefan." She cried, taking a tentative step toward him. He could hear the desperation in her voice. She _needed_ him to believe her. "This was a lapse in judgment."

"What do you mean _lapse in judgment_?" Damon inquired, hurt in his voice as he grabbed the girl's attention. She turned on her heel to point accusingly at him.

"You know I love Stefan." She chided, waving her finger in his face with a look that would kill a normal man. "You caught me in a moment of weakness and you took advantage."

"Was I taking _advantage _of you when you asked me to _fuck _you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk?" The older Salvatore growled out, snatching her arm and tugging her away from the brooding man. He couldn't even _think _about appeasing his brother while the girl he loved belittled their intimate time together.

"Let go of me, Damon." Elena spat, futilely working at getting herself free. It was a pathetic scene, Stefan thought as her attention returned to him and she continued. "Please, Stefan! Please say you'll forgive me…I know it would take time…but, I don't want to lose what we have."

He shook his head, trying to digest her words. She'd cheated on him. Now it seemed he was in the same boat as that Caroline had found herself in. He ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. Could he really just walk away from Elena after everything they'd been through? Would she be able to live with her guilt?

He didn't really know but he needed some time to figure it out.

"I—I need some space…" Stefan sighed dejectedly, not looking the girl in the eye. He was sure if he did he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. "I need time to think."

* * *

_Heartbreak._

It was possibly the _worst _part about being a vampire. It was magnified a million fold. And the pain that would seem minuscule as a human was almost _unbearable_ as a vampire.

The moment she opened her front door to find a disheveled Salvatore standing there she _knew_ he had experienced it too. She noted the dried trail of tears contrasting against his unusually pallid skin.

It didn't take a perceptive person to see something was terribly wrong to have caused him such anguish.

"What happened?" She inquired as the man's downcast eyes slowly trailed up to meet her own. There was a fresh sheen of tears threatening to fall in a pool of sadness. "Oh, Stefan…"

The blond grabbed his hand gently, urging him to come inside before closing the door and leading the way to her room. He was silent the entire time; holding in whatever it was that had left him in such a state.

He sat idly at the edge of her bed, fingers twiddling in his lap under her hard stare.

"What is it Stefan?" She had a feeling she knew exactly what had happened. There was only one thing that could cause him to feel this low. Elena. The brunette had that effect on men. Got them to love her then crushed their hearts—albeit unintentionally most of the time.

"Elena…" He began, confirming her suspicions. Caroline crossed the room, crouching before him and prompting him to continue with a look of encouragement. "She…she slept…"

"She slept with _Damon_…didn't she?" A feeling of disgust crept over her at the idea of her friend and the man who'd used and abused her _together_. She'd taken notice as their bond grew over the last year during Stefan's short Ripper-stint with Klaus. But she'd hoped that if any relationship could last, it was theirs.

He affirmed this with a short nod, head lulling to the side and resting on her shoulder. Caroline sighed, wrapping an arm around the boy who'd saved her life so many times as he broke down. He'd been there for her during the beginnings of her on breakup with he-who-must-not-be-named. It was only fitting that she be there for him.

She drew back a bit, offering him a reassuring smile as he stared back at her with uncertainty at her sudden withdrawal. "You know what we need."

His brow rose slightly in question.

A slow grin etched its way onto her face. "Lots and _lots_ of alcohol."

This earned her a small smile in return. "That sounds…perfect, right about now."

"Good." Caroline beamed, standing up swiftly before moving to retrieve the stash of vodka she'd swiped from her mother's _special_ cabinet. She grabbed two crystal tumblers as well before returning to her bed, offering one to the boy silently.

They spent the remainder of the night drowning their sorrows, talking about how they deserved _so much _more than Tyler and Elena. They'd given everything in to their relationship, only to have it thrown back in their face. It was strange but this was the first time, since her breakup, that Caroline had felt the least bit…content.

"Should I forgive her?" He asked in a slur of words as the two lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the girl, awaiting an answer. A moment of silence passed between them before she finally spoke up, turning to lie on her side.

"Do you think that you could forgive her?"

Either he was too drunk to care or he simply was unsure of the answer to that particular question. He let out a breath before bringing his _tenth…eleventh…twelfth_ (he'd lost count) drink to his lips. He savored the burning in his throat as he swallowed down the contents. It was one of the few pleasures he had left, now that he thought about it; that and being able to talk to someone who seemed to understand him completely. He hadn't had that since Lexi.

"Maybe…you should stop being Stefan Salvatore, teenage vampire with a brooding complex," Caroline managed to get out as a thought occurred to her. That was his problem. He was so busy trying to be this _perfect_, good guy that he wasn't allowing himself to experience things the way they are meant to be.

"What do you mean?" If his expression was any indication, the boy was confused.

"I just think…you need to give yourself the _chance_ to live a life that doesn't revolve around doppelgangers and vampire hunters." She stammered, before adding. "We both do. Hell, I'm eighteen, it's my senior year and instead of enjoying it I'm wallowing over the failure of my relationship with my _hybrid_ boyfriend. I used to be more resilient than this."

"So, what—we should just act like nothing happened? Move on?" This wasn't the first time the woman he loved slept with another man. It was just the first that it was someone who promised him she had no feelings for said other man. She couldn't deny it and he wouldn't ask her to.

"No, we shouldn't act like nothing happened." Caroline said thoughtfully, crossing her legs Indian-style as the two sat before one another. "But we shouldn't let what Tyler and Elena did keep us from having fun…for whatever time we have left before shit hits the fan for the umpteenth time."

"Which it will," He said, "If Damon has a say in it."

"Forget about Damon, Stef." She downed the remaining contents of their second bottle of vodka before continuing. "Just—can you please just _try _to have some fun? For me?"

He nodded slowly, rolling his eyes before allowing a smile to grace his features. "Fine. For _you_, Care. Only for you."

* * *

She'd dragged him to one of Duke's infamous parties. The college dropout had returned for the weekend under the guise that he was simply taking some time off from school to _visit_ his parents. It didn't take a genius to see that was a blatant lie if he ever heard one.

There were a few familiar faces among the sea of partygoers flooding the moderate estate. It reminded him a bit of the Lockwood residence, big and filled with expensive looking aesthetics. It was a wonder that someone hadn't broken something yet.

He thought nothing of Caroline's delicate hand in his; leading him along the house as she sought out the alcohol she'd been told was there. He didn't mind the feel of her soft palm pressed against his, or the way it brought a sensation of warmth to a place that hadn't felt such a way since he'd asked Elena for space to sort things out.

No, the blond's presence had become a habitual part of his life. Something that he, surprisingly enough, craved. She kept him grounded in the little fantasy world they'd built for themselves; a world where they were simply _normal_ teenagers trying to enjoy their senior year.

"Ah ha!" Caroline exclaimed in delight as they entered the almost empty kitchen. There were a few older looking guys, crowding around the island counter littered with snacks. She swept passed them to the booze cooling in a bin of ice.

He could not deny that the smile that mare her face was enough to make his dead heart beat.

Time found them drunk and _alone_, in one of the many rooms upstairs that they'd found unoccupied. The two were so far gone in their haze, running along the line of fantasy and reality, that they could not recall who'd been the first to make a move; only that they'd somehow ended up on the subject on their severe lack of a sex life. It was one of the problems that came with being newly single.

However, it had started with a single kiss. One drunken kiss and they were lost in one another.

Stefan had found himself on his back, the blond joining him on the guest bed. Her eyes were darker than he remembered. He attributed it to the alcohol influencing them and the uneasy sexual tension that had been developing between them for a while.

She straddled him, pressing her wet center against his throbbing manhood. He hissed at the contact, hands reflexively going to her hips. His fingers dug into bare flesh as she ground her hips down into his, a soft breath escaping her lips.

He growled, hips jerking up to meet hers as a slow rhythm built up between them. God, she felt _so good_, his mind buzzed, the sweet aroma of her arousal filling the room.

The contact was _unbelievable_. In one swift movement he reversed their position, pressing her arching frame into the comforter as his mouth assaulted her neck. She moaned at the sensation of his teeth grazing her pulse, his tongue darting out to _taste_ his favorite spot on a woman.

Her hips bucked as he nipped lightly at her skin. She _liked_ what he was doing to her. He was sure Tyler had never bitten her during sex—a hybrid bite could kill a vampire after all.

"Stefan." She exhaled softly. The sound of his name on her tongue was enough to push him over the edge.

His probing hands trailed up her flat stomach, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. She withered beneath him at the light touch; wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down for a _long_, searing kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" He mumbled against her lips, still sober enough to contemplate the consequences of what they were getting themselves into. She cupped him through his jeans, giving a gentle squeeze and the only answer he needed. Stefan groaned at the sudden pressure, grasping her wrist and gently moving it to his chest.

He did away with the black, leather shorts and v-neck blouse she'd decided on wearing for Duke's party that night, sliding down her dark red panties as well. She shivered as he trailed a finger along the inside of her leg, back arching with a sudden stir of desire churning at her core.

It seemed like an eternity since he'd gotten any, and from the sounds she was making he was sure she felt the same.

Her shaking hands worked at riding him of his jeans, pushing them aside and down his legs with his assistance, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Caroline found pleasure in the effect she had over him, if his impressively swollen cock was any indication.

She watched him carefully, parting her legs with upon his request; allowing him to settle between them. Her fingers fumble around the material of his underwear, pushing it down enough to free his member. Legs wrapping securely around his waist, they both bit back a moan as he entered her with one quick thrust.

"Oh my god," Caroline cried out as he stilled within her for a moment; giving her time to adjust to his size. He'd always been well endowed. "_Stefan_…"

It was all the incentive he needed and with that he began moving within her. It was a slow and steady pace at first. The moist warmth enveloping him, clenching around him was wonderful.

He hissed, noting for the first time the sudden change in her demeanor. Her breathing was labored as she stared entranced at the throbbing pulse of his neck. She was thinking about biting him. _Sharing blood_. The idea had him pounding into her harder. He held on though, concentrating on the rhythm he had set for them.

His hand moved to the back of her head, pressing her lips against his neck. Silently tell her it was okay. That she could have this part of him, too. The instant her teeth sank into his flesh he lost control. Stefan sat up; never breaking the intimate hold she had over him. She sank down further unto his erection, taking more of him in then before.

"_Caroline_," He breathed out as the scent of blood invaded his senses. His blood. Her arms encircled him, nails scrapping down his back in the most erotic way. "I'm going to—"

His thrust suddenly grew frantic, uncontrolled. He slowly unraveled, finding his focus suddenly drawn to the crevice between her breasts. Her heart was drumming, blood calling to him.

He let out a growl, teeth digging into the soft mound of flesh. The metallic taste in his mouth was enough to push him over the edge and with a final, long _hard _thrust he experienced organism; bringing Caroline to the point of climax as her blood ran down his throat.

They had started something that night. Something that would forever change the course of their relationship. They shared a long look, Stefan pulling out of her hesitantly before turning their gazes to the ceiling fan rotating above them.

"That was…you were…" She started, trying to regain her breath.

"Thanks." Stefan said, closing his eyes and allowing the cool air to circulate over his naked body. He knew what she'd been trying to say. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

From the corner of his eye he caught the smirk that twitched at her mouth. He wondered momentarily how _talented _that mouth could be…before an image of Elena appeared at the forefront of his mind. Did sleeping with Caroline mean that he was over the girl? No…no he was not quite sure about that yet.

"Should…are you going to tell Elena?" She inquired. Even though the two were taking some time apart so that the boy could think about the future of their relationship it wasn't set in stone that they were officially broken up. And she _was _friends with the girl. Sleeping with friend's ex-boyfriends was kind of a big no-no. Though, Matt had been an exception to the rule, seeing as the Gilbert girl had quickly moved on to someone else. That someone being Stefan—the guy who'd just fucked her brains out and exchanged blood with her.

"Should I?" He asked her, voice flat at the idea of even talking to the brunette about what he'd just done. "Are you going to tell Tyler?"

"That's different." Caroline interjected, craning her head to stare at him. "Our breakup was very definite. Tyler isn't giving me space to think about things."

"I've had my space." He began, running a ringer along her blood stained lips, "I've thought about it. And I don't think I can _trust_ Elena or Damon again. Not after what they did. But…"

"But what?" She asked, holding in a breath and awaiting whatever barrage of regrets he would through her way about them having sex.

A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he continued. "_But_ I think it would be smart of us to be a bit more inconspicuous if we want to keep doing…whatever it is we're doing. Elena still has not managed to gain full control of her emotions. If she knew about this—about us, I don't know what she would do."

"What's she going to do? Kill me?" The blond said jokingly, earning a flinch in response. "_Stefan?_"

"She almost killed Rebekah." Caroline's blue orbs widened in surprise. For as long as she knew the girl she could not even hurt a fly. The thought of killing an animal brought her to tears. And now she was full blown ready to face and Original. She was definitely off balance. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head and planting a chaste kiss on her temple. "I honestly don't know what she'd do if she found out…but I don't think I'll be able to continue you on without my best friend by my side."

"Nothing will happen, Stefan." She murmured affectionately. She pushed back the wave of uncertainty—the fear of losing Elena as a friend. The girl had lost her claim to Stefan the moment she slept with his brother, just as Tyler had lost her. All he had now…was her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

It made her sick, the way the brunette cast her doe eyes in his direction whenever he was near. She tried to ignore the way his own gaze managed to find hers, though there was no indication on his face that hinted whether or not he appreciated her attention.

He was so good, even the blond couldn't figure out what he was thinking whenever their eyes met. She didn't like the glint in Elena's eyes—a glimmer of hope that she'd be with the _right_ Salvatore again, soon enough. And that irritated her. As much as she loved the Gilbert girl, the thought of the two of them getting back together…after the night she'd shared with him…was enough to make her want to throw up the breakfast he'd prepared for her that morning.

She did her best to subtly listen in on the conversation the exes were having from her open locker, pretending to be switching out books for her next class; which she had with both of them.

Caroline pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, brows scrunching up in concentration.

"_H—how are you?" Elena asked gently, resting a hand on his arm. It was the first physical contact they'd had in days. The first time they'd talked since he'd walked in on her little lapse in judgment. He didn't flinch away from her touch as he'd done before, but he did not particularly know how he felt about it._

"_I'm doing well." He informed her, eyes falling to where her hand lay before returning her gaze. It was strange, looking at the girl he'd at one time given his heart to and realize she was no longer the person he'd fallen in love with. Transitions…they had a way of bringing out people's true selves. His was a bit…violent. Caroline's was caring and strong. And Elena, well, she wasn't the same sweet girl she used to be. And that made him wonder what else about her was different if she was willing to risk their relationship to sleep with Damon._

"_You…you haven't answered any of my calls." She murmured, leaving room for him to explain why that would be so. It had been almost a week since the end of their epic romance. She assumed he'd had all the time he needed to think about them._

"_I was…thinking. You said you'd give me some space." He replied smoothly. The blond smiled slightly at his words. Well, at least he wasn't falling prey to her feminine wiles. "You know…to digest everything that's happened."_

_It was quite obvious to Caroline what he meant by that. _

"_Oh…okay…" Elena stammered, hand dropping back to her side as he closed his locker door. She'd caught him off guard. It had been her plan, after all. To get him alone long enough to talk things through. It seemed she was jumping the gun, thinking he'd be so easily forgiving. _

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Someone announced in a low voice behind her, drawing her attention away from the two brunettes down the hall and to the impeccably dressed blond leaning against a row of lockers examining her nails.

Caroline rolled her eyes, slamming the metal door shut before addressing the girl's question with one of her own. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

The Original pain-in-the-ass pouted, crossing her arms over her chest before allowing a snide smile to graze her lips.

"I need your help." She said after a moment of silence passed between them. Well, this was a first. The big, bad Rebekah asking a baby vamp for help. Caroline noted the sudden seriousness in her eyes, giving her a hard look.

"And _why _would I help you?" Caroline asked skeptically. "It's not as if we're the best of friends. You've made an enemy out of _everyone_."

Rebekah's face fell for a moment before she responded with an undeniable truth. "Because…you're trustworthy, or at least _loyal_. And I need someone I can trust—albeit not completely—if I want to help April find out the truth about what happened to her father."

A pause. The younger blond's face scrunched up in disbelief, unsure if she had heard the girl correctly.

"_What? _April Young?"

"I promised I'd help April find out what happened to her father and the other Council members. That gas line explosion was no _accident_, or at least, she doesn't think so. And that is enough for me." Rebekah said with such..._sincerity_…that Caroline wanted to believe it. "Please, Caroline—god, don't make me beg."

It was _unusual_ to hear her ask for help. And even more so that she was really considering it.

The sounding of the school bell saved her from answering Rebekah, for the moment. She shifted the weight of her backpack to her shoulder, sending the girl a pensive stare.

"I—I'll think about it." And with that, she shuffled away before Rebekah moved on to threats to get her help.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **never let me go

**Pairing:** Stefan/Caroline; mentions of T/C; S/E; D/E and H/T (with a possible Caroline and Rebekah friendship)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence and sexual situations

**Author's note:** It's a bit short but hopefully I'll have a lot more time to write with my upcoming break. I hope you enjoy it at least!

* * *

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me

But in the arms of the ocean delivered me

_**Never Let me Go**__, Florence + the Machine_

* * *

_Pain_.

That of the heart was _always _the strongest. Especially the kind inflicted by the one he'd loved since the moment he laid eyes on her. Now it felt as if it had been a lifetime ago that they'd met and fallen in love. But…she'd broken his heart with her betrayal. He _couldn't_ allow himself to return her feelings or even contemplate resuming the relationship they'd once shared. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Or Caroline. The blond was his best friend and the _only_ one there for him at the moment. There for him in ways he could not have even imagined possible. He could not confide in his brother; he hardly trusted the man as of late. But Caroline, well, she'd been there for him from the start…and he was there for her. To fulfill her _every _need.

"You're staring." A gentle voice murmured beside him, jolting him back into reality. His eyes focused on the blond sitting beside him, at their designated lab table. He hadn't realized he'd focused his attentions on the girl until he caught her raised brow of interest.

"I'm admiring." He responded, smile gracing his faces as he caught sight at the slight quirk of her lips.

"Well quit it," Caroline whispered, staring straight ahead; doing her best not to draw attention to them. "You're giving me your _hungry_ look. Someone might see."

"My…hungry look?" The boy inquired, this time with obvious interest at what she thought he could possibly be _hungry_ for.

She rolled her eyes, turning a bit in her seat toward him. A shiver crept up her spine as their knees brushed and she found her eyes lowering to his delicious-looking mouth before quickly regaining her composure. He hadn't missed the glimmer of lust that flashed behind her striking blue eyes. He subconsciously licked his lips as he thought about the way her tongue swiveled ever so slightly over his…

"There is the look, again." Caroline said, suppressing the undeniable urge to pull him to her and claim his perfect lips. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders in defense.

It was hard for him…being so close to her and _not_ being able to touch her because they were keeping the development of their relationship a secret. It had been awhile since he felt such…intense emotion for someone; someone that wasn't a doppelganger or the Original sister.

"What were you and Rebekah talking about yesterday?" He asked, hoping the change in topic would distract him from the warmth pooling in his lap as flashbacks of that night at Duke's party played in his mind like a film.

"So you _did_ see that," The blond stated, attention returning to the head of the class hoping it would distract her from the fact that the Salvatore was suddenly _very _interested in whatever it was Rebekah had to say to her. And here she'd thought he'd been too engrossed in his conversation with the brunette who'd been the love of his life to notice little o'l her.

"Of course I did," He began, leaning in close to add in a soft whisper in her ear, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Caroline shivered, eyes raking over his face with an invigorated desire.

"What did she want?"

Should she tell him? He _was _her best friend, after all and the only person she trusted at the moment (aside from Bonnie and Matt). And they'd…well their relationship had quickly infringed into boyfriend-girlfriend territory. To say they'd become _intimate_ was a bit of an understatement. They were _sharing_ blood—something that Stefan said was a very personal and emotional thing, among vampires, to do. It _meant_ something; to him and to her. She had to respect the bond they now shared. Plus, she was not quite sure whether or not she was ready to trust the girl who'd killed Elena.

"Help." Caroline stated simply, eyes flickering to him to observe his reaction. His brows scrunched up in obvious confusion.

"_Help?_ With _what_?" Stefan asked, staring back at her incredulously.

* * *

"You can't _trust_ her, Caroline!"

He trailed after her down the hall, passing the sea of familiar faces as they made their way to her locker. H could not believe she was even contemplating helping Rebekah after everything she'd done. All the lives she'd helped ruin.

He wouldn't allow Caroline—who had the biggest heart out of everyone he knew—to be yet another victim. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

"I don't, Stefan." She sighed, coming to a stop before a row of lockers, turning on her heel to finally face him. "Not as far as I can throw her."

She registered the obvious look of confusion on his face. So, she continued. "_But_ I'm not going to let Rebekah Mikaelson be the _only _one with knowledge on what the council, who've hunted vampires for years, was doing the day they blew up."

Stefan was silent for a moment. He'd been thinking along the same lines. What _had_ the council been up to? And why did their death not alleviate his fear of being discovered?

He absently heard the turning of a dial and the soft exclamation of surprise come from the blond standing beside him. The boy returned his attention to Caroline, who now held a bouquet of orange tulips in her hand. A range of thoughts and emotions coursed through him as he took them in. The first was confusion. Who would put flowers in the blond's locker? Then, he quickly masking the flash of anger that swept over his countenance realization set in. Tyler _fucking_ Lockwood.

Caroline looked up from the arrangement, giving him a questioning look. When he shook his head, in silent answer, her gaze flickered back down to the now _offending_ offering. Her jaw twitched and before he knew it the blond was marching to the nearest waste basket and tossing them inside.

"I forgot he knows my combination." She muttered, slamming her locker door shut in understandable frustration. He didn't like that Tyler was basically breaking in to the girl's locker and leaving her _gifts_. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Didn't he get that? "Does he seriously think flowers are going to win me over?"

A scoff escaped her lips. All she wanted to do with Tyler was _forget_ that he even existed. And it seemed the only time she could ever do that…was when she was with Stefan.

Her eyes danced around them, looking up and down the hall. They were somehow the only people in the hall at the moment. Blue orbs flickered to the boy as a sly grin graced her lips. It had been hours since she'd tasted him. Quickly stepping forward, her hands grasped at the front of his white t-shirt, pulling him down toward her for a long, searing kiss.

Moments later she pushed away from him, albeit reluctantly, smiling up at him softly. He took in a few deep breaths before returning her smile with one of his own.

"I'll see you after class?" The blond reaffirmed; heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as his hand ran up and down her arm lazily. He nodded slowly as she shoulder her bag, sliding past him to get to her next class on time. He watched her go, memorizing the slight sway of her hips, the way her blond curls bobbed from side to side with every step.

She was incredible…and warmhearted. Susceptible to whatever scheme Rebekah was cooking up. He'd promised her a long time ago that he would not let anything happen to her. And it was a vow he planned on keeping. Even if it meant walking right in to the lion's den.

* * *

_Trust_.

It was an important thing…in life, in love. It was something that one earned, through a show of good faith. And something that could quickly be lost when misappropriated. There were many people roaming around Mystic Falls, at the moment.

Rebekah Mikaelson was near the top of his list.

"What do you want with Caroline?"

He had been able to resist the voice in his head telling him _not_ to get involved. To simply leave it up to the blonds to sort through. But, his restraint had lasted all of two class periods, finding him now on the practice field for football during sixth period gym; approaching the girl with no forethought of what she might do. Luckily, Caroline was too busy working alongside a couple of freshman, teaching them how to herkie, to notice.

She stared up at him from her spot on the grass beside a couple of the more seasoned cheerleaders. With her head, she gave a nod for them to leave before getting to her feet; idly wiping the smidge of dirt that had managed to mark the tiny shorts she wore.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring, Stefan." Rebekah said tiredly, examining her nails as if they were the most intriguing thing in the world at the moment. He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and gave her a pointed look. A look she had become _very _familiar with.

"I'm trying to _help_ a friend." She admitted when she realized he was not going to leave.

A brow raised in skepticism. "Since when do you have a friend?"

He almost missed the glimmer of sadness that flickered behind her eyes as she stared back at him, before it quickly transformed into an emotion a bit more habitual to the girl's face. Anger.

"Well, I do." She snapped back at him, lips poised in a tightlipped smile. "Her name is April and I'm _trying_ to find out what happened to her father and the rest of the council. I know Caroline has a knack for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I could use her help."

"You're an _Original_." The Salvatore stated, as if it had not been obvious enough. "You are _all powerful_. Why would you need a baby vamp like Caroline to help you?"

The blond was silent for a moment, gaze dwindling down to her shoes. The answer was not as obvious as she knew he'd want it to be. He didn't trust her…nobody did. Not even her own brother—the man she'd stood beside for centuries, giving up her own chance at happiness time after time. He was distant and _cold_. Riddled with mysterious and secrets that even she had no access to. She was…unworthy, in his eyes.

But Caroline—she was opium of goodness. In truth, she strived to be more like the girl she'd deemed her rival. The baby vamp had _everything _she had ever dreamed of having; Family that loved her, friends there for her through anything…and someone who loved her with all his heart.

Maybe, if she was around the blond long enough some of her good fortune would rub off on her.

"Her mother is a member of council and she seems to be the _only_ vampire in town besides you and Elena who haven't made it on to the hunter's radar." She informed him as if it were obvious. "I can't stand the doppelganger and she's made it clear she feels the same. And well, I don't know how long you'd be able to hold onto the façade of being a harmless human with your brother running amuck."

Stefan nodded absentmindedly, speaking up with an unexpected demand.

"_What?_"

"Either you include me in this quest for the truth, or Caroline is _out_." The boy informed her, no hesitation in his tone to indicate he was bluffing.

An incredulous look marred the girl's face. She was in obvious thought of his proposition; he could almost see the wheels turning in her head at his words. Stefan gave her an expectant look, waiting upon her response.

With a sigh and a roll her eyes she replied, "_Fine_. But…you have to talk to Matt for me. Show him that I'm trying to change…_please_?"

He gave a hesitant nod in response; eyes drifting passed the girl to where Caroline stood readjusting the stance of one of the newest squad members.

The urge to have her hit him again and he quickly looked away, finding himself suddenly the object of interest in the Original's eyes. She followed his line of sight to where the girl was, her look of confusion quickly morphing into one of suspicion.

"How are you and _Elena_ doing?" She inquired, staring down her nose at him with interest. It wasn't common knowledge that he in the girl had broken up—or, at least, as far as the brunette knew, where on a break.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Was his reply, giving her a pointed look before continuing. "I'll talk to Matt for you, but _don't_ give me a reason to think I can't trust you, Rebekah."

* * *

"Stefan?"

Her honey sweet voice echoed throughout the boarding house; she closed the front door behind her, shrugging off her coat and tossing it absentmindedly into an empty chair furnishing the entryway.

An intense aroma makes its way to her nose. She takes in a deep breath. _Carbonara._ Someone's cooking smelt amazing.

She floated down the hallway, moving further and further toward the delectable scent that seemed to fill the space around her. Entering the kitchen, she paused in the archway; her soft, blue orbs widening at the sight before her. Her lips twitched, taking in the man as his hips moved to some inaudible tune in his head from where he stood behind the master stove.

Her stifled laugh alerted him to her presence and he turned to face her, wearing a slightly startled expression.

"Caroline1!" The Salvatore exclaimed, wiping his hands at the ends of the apron secured around his waist, crossing the room to greet her. "You're early."

She couldn't help but smile at him, a familiar churning in her stomach at the feel of his lips against the expanse of her forehead. Lips she'd visualized dominating every time she saw him in the hall or in class.

"Mom left for work early, no surprise," The blond informed him, though that was not completely true. She failed to mention that she had to practically push her mother out the front door so that she could get ready to go over to Stefan's without the woman's suspicious glances. "…And there is no drama on the home front yet, aside from Elena's."

"Y—you talked to Elena?" He couldn't help but ask, recalling the gleam in her doe eyes that had been begging him to take her back. They still had some sway over him—just, not to the extent of trusting her.

He'd plunged off the _Stefan&Elena_ bandwagon the instant he'd kissed Caroline…or was it her who'd kissed him? Either way, he'd slowly been veering off the doppelganger-doomed-love path and on to one that had some semblance of mutual _trust_ and admiration. Caroline was loyal…someone who was there for the people she cared about. As was he. In some way, they were the same. He could trust her; and he didn't have to question whether or not she felt the same.

"She just needed to vent to someone and Bonnie's been busy lately trying to get back her witchy mojo." The girl admitted, eyes drifting past him over to where the incredible smell of food was coming from. "What's all this?"

Stefan followed her gaze to the large pot cooking on the stove, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he responded. "Dinner. I thought you might be hungry."

A nod. Her gaze returned to the Salvatore, a spark of heat running throughout her body as their eyes locked on to one another. And like a flash of light, their bodies crashed into one another. Lips assaulting creamy, soft flesh; a loud moan escaping the blond as he ran kisses along her neck.

Her hand fisted his dark brown hair, pressing him closer to her, leg raising to secure her weight around his waist as he lifted her to the edge of the island counter in the center of the room.

"Wha—what about Damon?" She breathed out as his hands traveled to her knees, opening her legs so that he may position himself between them. Heat against moist heat. He hissed under his breath at the intimate contact of their clothed groins, hands moving to her hips.

"He's bothering Meredith at the hospital." Was his only reply, laying searing kisses along her exposed collar bone. Another moan was emitted, this time his, as Caroline's free hands groped him through his pants, squeezing gently.

Stefan pushed away from her, taking in her breathy expression, the familiar lustful glint in her eye. The same one he had seen throughout the day whenever they'd crossed paths at school. Oh, how he wanted to take her then and there. Not giving a damn about what anybody had to say. But he was _good_ Stefan. Sure that any story of raunchy behavior between him and Caroline would make its way to Elena's ear. But at that moment, for a millisecond, he longed to be the _bad_ Stefan that didn't give a fuck about hurting people's feelings. He just wanted Caroline.

Hands fumbled with clothes, tugging and pulling; yanking at one another until they were both naked. He pressed a hand against her stomach, pushing her down until her back was almost parallel with the countertop before thrusting into her in one, hard jerk.

"_Oh Stefan_," The blond sighed as he moved within her. Slowly. _Teasingly_. His hands encircled her waist, pulling her back up to him so that her bare breasts were pressing firmly into his chiseled chest.

He groaned at the feeling of her warmth contracting around his throbbing member. The sensations habitual to their first night together. Stefan pressed his forehead against hers, starring back at her with intense green eyes with every stroke. Every sharp thrust.

And when the feeling of teeth piercing sweet flesh met him, the heady aroma of his blood mixing in the atmosphere with pasta and _sex_…he felt a stirring in his being that transcended anything he'd felt with Elena. He wouldn't discredit the love he'd had for the brunette, never deny it. But what he felt at _that _moment, inside of Caroline as she fed from him was a type of connection he'd never had before with another person. Something that surpassed the love he'd had with Elena, the friendship he'd shared with Lexi…and even his kinship with Damon.

With Caroline, he felt different. _New_. And whether she liked it or not he'd always be there to take care of her. Especially when it came to Rebekah and Tyler.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review.**_


End file.
